It's Where My Demons Hide
by troyboltonsgirl
Summary: Terra finds out where his demons hide.


**This is just a song fic I came up with after listening to "Demons"by Imagine Dragons. BTW I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song but I insist that you go and listen to this song because it is amazing and Imagine Dragons are just the best and all their songs are great. **

* * *

It's Where My Demons Hide

_When the days are cold _

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold _

Terra walks in through the automatic doors, and as he steps into the building he is greeted by a gust of warm air, a nice and welcomed change from the bitter cold air outside. He walks by the receptionist's desk, not even bothering to ask for the room number because he knows exactly where he is going.

_When your dreams all fail _

_And the ones we hail _

_Are the worst of all _

_And the blood's run stale _

Terra quietly opens the door of the room, as to not disturb the person inside. He walks into the dimly lit room and sighs at the sight. A boy is laying unconscious in a bed full of blankets. His blond locks look flat and un-volumized, as opposed to their normal bed headed, volumize style.

_I wanna hide the truth _

_I wanna shelter you _

_But with the beast inside _

_There's nowhere we can hide _

Terra takes a sit in the chair next to the bed. His eyes never leaving the boy's angelic face that is now covered in bruises and cuts that are sure to leave scars. The boy's left arm, the one closest to Terra, is securely fastened in a green cast. His right arm is hooked to an IV and his right index finger to a heart monitor. A steady beeping fills the room and it's just another comforting reminder that the boy is still alive.

_No matter what we breed _

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come _

Terra's eyes start wondering around the room to all the balloons, flowers and stuffed animals that decorate the room. He allows himself a small smile as he remembers all the visitors that had stopped to see the boy earlier in the day. Both friend and family had come to see his boy as soon as they had heard the news.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes _

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Terra's eyes suddenly land on the boy's battered face again. He was only 14 years old and he had already faced a near death experience.

_Don't get too close _

_It's dark inside _

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Terra sighs as he looks at the fragile boy on the bed. He is covered snugly by hospital blankets along with his Winnie The Pooh blanket that he has had since he was a baby. Terra smiles at the memory of himself and his wife crying their little bundle of joy home for the first time, all wrapped up in that blanket.

_When curtain's call _

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out _

_All the sinners crawl _

_So they dug your grave _

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out _

_At the mess you made _

Why did it have to be him. Why did it have to be his little boy. He was so innocent and young. If only he could have been there to stop the stupid car from hitting his son.

_Don't wanna let you down _

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

It had all been an accident. At least that's what his wife had said. Apparently Ven had just been trying to catch up to her and his grandmother while they were out shopping and therefore hadn't seen the car coming. As for the driver, he claims his brakes had locked and therefore didn't stop in time. Whatever the reason was for all this, Terra did not care. All he knew was that his son had nearly gotten killed and it was all his fault. If only he had been there to push him out of the way, or if only he had been there to walk along with him then maybe his son wouldn't have been running to catch up with everyone else. If only he had gone shopping with them and not let his job get in the way of him being with his family. If only he had said no to that rescue mission they had assigned him, then maybe he could have been there to save his own son.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide _

_It's where my demons hide_

But enough of the ifs. He hadn't been there for his only child and that was that. He had let his precious little baby down. His wife had already told him that it was not his fault, that he had no way of knowing that this was going to happen, but he just couldn't accept any of the excuses that she made for him. He was the father of this child dam it! He was his protector, his guardian, and guardian where supposed to keep their charges safe. Right?

_Don't get too close _

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

But what's the point of thinking like this. Whats done is done. Know all Terra has to do is wait to see when the boy will wake up. He cant wait to see those breath taking, cerulean blue eyes his son has. Those eyes that his friend and family say are a perfect mix of his wife's and his own. Those eyes that glisten whenever the boy is happy and can break a heart whenever the boy is sad.

_They say it's what you make _

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

Terra slowly sits up in his chair and slowly reaches over to gently brush the boy's bangs from his face. He carefully studies the boy's gentle face. It's starting to loose it's roundness and is starting to become more sharp as the boy grows. There is still some baby fat in the boy's cheeks but his chin is now sharp and chiseled, just like his fathers. Terra looks at the boy's small pointy nose that is now carefully protected by a small thin band of metal in order for the fracture to heal correctly.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I want to save their light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

Terra's thoughts are interrupted as the door to the room quietly opens. His wife walks into the room and makes her way to where he is. He looks at her and admires how even in a dim lit room she still looks as breathtaking as always. Her dazzling blue eyes look down at him with concern as she bends down and wraps her slender, gentle arms around him as he wraps his strong, well built arms securely around her.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes _

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

He takes in her sweet sent as he buries his face in her soft. blue hair. They stay like that for a few minutes until they hear a soft moan coming from the bed. They slowly release each other and his wife stands up and walks around to the other side of the bed to greet their son. She lays down on the right side of the bed, right next to her son, and gently starts petting his hair. Terra slowly rices from his chair and gently lays on the left side of the bed, being careful as to not injure or cause discomfort to his son. He slowly turns to his right side and buries his face in his son's soft, blond hair. He lets his left arm wrap around both his son and his wife and is thankful to be able to hold the two people he loves most in life. His wife starts humming a soft lullaby and he allows himself to be lulled to sleep by it, still holding on to his prized possessions.

_Don't get to close _

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

* * *

**So what did you guys think I hope you like it and please let me know what you thought in the reviews. Also do any of you think you might know who Terra's wife, who is also Ven's mommy, might be. It's kind of obvious. Anyways if anybody wants to do a picture of the last seen you are more than welcome to. I would love to see a drawing of this I think it would be so precious. Just PM me or leave a review if you decide to do it and put it in Devianart or something. Thanks!**


End file.
